


The Circus at the End of the World (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (see chapter notes), Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Minor Kali/Julia, Minor Marin Morrell/Laura Hale, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Panic Attack, Ringmaster Derek, Slow Burn, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Hace trescientos años, el mundo no terminó con un estallido o un gemido, sino con magia.





	1. Prólogo: Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Circus at the End of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145418) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Hace trescientos años, el mundo no terminó con un estallido o un gemido, sino con magia. 
> 
> Desde entonces, la magia ha sido ilegalizada, y el mundo ha recuperado el camino hacia algún tipo de estabilidad, con personas y desplazados divididos entre vivir dentro de la seguridad amurallada de Havens, o los pequeños puestos de avanzada menos protegidos que salpican la frontera. 
> 
> Derek Hale y sus hermanas, Laura y Cora, son las propietarios del Circo de Magia, Monstruos y Maravillas Místicas de Hale, conocido coloquialmente como el Circo en el fin del mundo. Ellos y su variopinta manada montan los rieles entre los puestos de avanzada y Havens, actuando para aquellos que pueden pagar (y algunos que no pueden). Su circo es un pequeño refugio en sí mismo, un lugar de seguridad para aquellos que no tienen a dónde ir. 
> 
> Es una vida tranquila... hasta que Stiles Stilinski se une a la tripulación. 
> 
> El circo tiene algo que Stiles necesita: un billete para el refugio de Santa Francesca. Su padre fue secuestrado, y Stiles está decidido a recuperarlo sin importar lo que tenga que hacer. 
> 
> Pero Stiles tiene otro secreto, uno que pone a él y a todos los miembros del circo en peligro. Y si no tiene cuidado, podría matarlos a todos.
> 
> \----
> 
> como siempre mikkimouse y sus grandes historias ^^

Su casa estaba en silencio.

No era el tipo de silencio que venía de su padre estando lejos, patrullando en el puesto de avanzadilla, o el tipo de silencio que significaba que su padre estaba durmiendo.

Este era el tipo de silencio que tenía una espiral fría de miedo que se abría paso por la columna vertebral de Stiles.

Abrió la puerta del frente. Desbloqueada. Mierda.

—¿Papá?— Stiles entró en la oscura y fría habitación delantera. —Papá, ¿estás ahí?— No sabía por qué estaba preguntando. Ya podía decir que su padre no estaba allí, no solo en el completo silencio que lo saludaba, sino también en la forma en que sus entrañas se tensaban, la forma en que sus pulmones de repente no querían trabajar, la forma en que no podía obtener suficiente aire.

Corría por la casa de todos modos, revisando cada habitación, gritando a su padre con cada paso. La única respuesta fue el crujido de la casa y su propio corazón palpitante.

No, pensó Stiles, no, no, no...

Regresó a su pequeña cocina y fue cuando vio la marca sobre la mesa. Una enorme espiral hecha por cuatro dedos con garras, marcando la superficie de madera en mal estado.

Stiles se congeló. Cazadores.

Los habían encontrado.

No, lo habían encontrado. Y se llevaron a su padre en su lugar.

Stiles se hundió en el suelo, los bordes de su visión se apagaron, y él jadeó por aire. Su pequeña casa se cerró sobre él, y él luchó por respirar a través del nudo alrededor de su pecho. Él iba a morir así. Él iba a...

No.

No, no iba a morir así, no cuando su padre había dejado todo lo que le quedaba, no cuando los cazadores se habían llevado a padre.

Uno dos tres cuatro. cinco seis siete ocho.

Inhaló y exhaló, contando en su cabeza mientras lo hacía. Se concentró en su respiración hasta que su corazón dejó de latir con fuerza, hasta que su cuerpo dejó de temblar, hasta que sintió que podía entrar aire en sus pulmones de nuevo.

Todo bien. Stiles era un planificador. Él podría manejar esto. Esos bastardos se habían llevado a su papá.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era recuperarlo.


	2. New Hire

 

Derek se acomodó en el relativo silencio de su vagón en el tren del circo. Después de una actuación como esa, debería haber estado celebrando con todos los demás, pero podría hacerlo más tarde. En este momento, solo quería unos momentos en silencio para recuperar el aliento.

Disfrutó actuando, pero mantenerse al tanto de todo y mantener su personaje de maestro de anillo durante tanto tiempo siempre fue agotador.

Cogió la caja de dinero que Danny le había dejado; También podría lograr algo con su tiempo contando las ventas y los recibos. Necesitarían combustible, reparaciones y comida para el próximo mes, al menos lo suficiente para que duren hasta su gran actuación en Santa Francesca a finales de año. Sin duda, sería útil tener una moneda a mano para engrasar las palmas según sea necesario. Por supuesto, no solían tener ningún problema, o al menos no lo habían hecho en los años posteriores a que Derek y sus hermanas se habían hecho cargo del circo, pero si había algo que había aprendido de sus padres, era para nunca subestime la utilidad de un soborno oportuno.

Derek se sentó en su silla de escritorio desgastada y abrió la caja, contando el cambio y los recibos. Habían tenido una buena racha en este puesto de avanzada, bien atendidos, pero los tiempos habían sido difíciles recientemente. No estaba terriblemente sorprendido de encontrar unos pocos papeles garabateados con una taquigrafía de trueque. Más de unas pocas personas habían comprado su camino con huevos o un intercambio de servicios.

Bueno, al menos algunas de las reparaciones del tren habían sido atendidas.

Alguien llamó a su puerta y Derek frunció el ceño. Realmente esperaba no tener que tratar con nadie durante al menos otros quince minutos. —¿Qué?

La puerta se abrió, y Scott asomó la cabeza por la puerta. —Hola señor.

Maldita sea. La única vez que Scott lo llamó ‘señor’ fue cuando quería algo. Derek fijó su ceño fruncido en Scott y esperó que lo reconociera. —¿Qué?—Repitió Derek.

Su evidente irritación no fue suficiente para disuadir a Scott. En cambio, se deslizó dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta a medio camino. —No tienes que verte así, no es nada malo.

Las cejas de Derek subieron a su línea de cabello. Tenía muy poca fe en el juicio de Scott de nada malo. —Reitero: ¿qué?

—¡Encontré a alguien que quiere unirse al circo!

Derek puso los ojos en blanco y resistió el abrumador impulso de golpear su cabeza contra su escritorio.

La brillante sonrisa de Scott no se desvaneció en lo más mínimo. —Vamos, has estado diciendo que necesitamos otra mano.

—Otra mano, Scott, no es un artista, —dijo Derek. —Nadie se une al circo para convertirse en ayuda, no en los puestos de avanzada. Todos quieren su oportunidad en el centro de atención.

—¡Pero eso es todo! No quiere ser un artista, —dijo Scott. —Le pregunté si tenía algún talento así y se echó a reír durante tres minutos seguidos. Sólo quiere ayudar.

Derek no lo creyó por un minuto. —Él quiere ayudar—, repitió él. —Él quiere abandonar voluntariamente una vida de trabajo manual para lo que será más trabajo manual. Correcto.

—Mira, solo reúnete con él. ¿Por favor?

Los ojos de cachorro de Scott eran una cosa de leyenda en el circo (Derek juraría que les había enseñado a Allison e Isaac cómo aprovecharlos al máximo). Después de tres años de tenerlo cerca, Derek era casi inmune a ellos.

La palabra clave allí es ‘casi’.

Derek gruñó y cerró la caja de dinero. Scott sonrió más y tiró de la puerta hasta que se abrió, señalando con locura a quien estaba al otro lado.

Un niño desgarbado tropezó, todas las extremidades largas de las que no parecía tener el control. Cuando se enderezó, era un par de pulgadas más alto que Scott, poniéndolo aproximadamente a la altura de Derek. Parecía joven, no más de dieciséis, quizás diecisiete, con una cara suave y piel pálida y cabello castaño desordenado y labios rosados.

Pero lo que más impactó a Derek fueron sus ojos. En la luz amarilla del vagón del tren, tenían el color del whisky, afilados, evaluando y escaneando la habitación, como si ya hubiera encontrado cuatro salidas y estuviera buscando un poco más. Luego los volvió hacia Derek, y esos agudos ojos de whisky se estrecharon solo una fracción.

Se sentía un poco como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago, pero Derek era un maestro en mantener sus reacciones cerca de su pecho. Con ojos así, el niño estaba escondiendo algo. Derek lo sabía.

—Este es Stiles, —dijo Scott con orgullo. —Es de la ciudad avanzada de Beacon Hills dos ciudades atrás.

Derek frunció el ceño. —De verdad. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a ver el circo, —dijo Stiles, con una voz más profunda y áspera que Derek esperaba. —Scott dijo que todos podrían usar otra mano.

Scott habla demasiado, pensó Derek. El latido del corazón de Stiles no vaciló, así que al menos estaba diciendo alguna versión de la verdad. O eso, o sabía cómo mentir a los hombres lobo. Derek seguro como el infierno no confiaba en él. —¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciocho.

Bueno, aparentemente no sabía cómo mentir a los hombres lobo. Derek resopló. —Mentira. Inténtalo de nuevo.

El niño lo fulminó con la mirada, y Derek quedó impresionado por la cantidad de ira que logró poner en la mirada. —Diecisiete. Tendré dieciocho en dos semanas.

Bueno, al menos eso no era mentira. Derek cruzó las manos y las apoyó en su escritorio. —Está bien. ¿Quieres intentar decirme qué estás haciendo aquí de nuevo?

—Vine a unirme al circo, ya te lo dije. —Stiles sonaba irritado ahora.

Derek resopló. —Por favor. ¿Crees que no tengo niños como tú que vienen aquí después de cada espectáculo, rogando que les deje unirse a mí? Y ninguno de ellos piensa que va a ser tan difícil como es. Ellos solo quieren algo nuevo. Algo glamoroso. Bueno, eso no es lo que obtienes aquí. Lo siento. La respuesta es no. Vuelve a casa con tu madre.

Las mejillas de Stiles se enrojecieron. —Será un poco duro, ya que está muerta.

Los ojos de Scott se abrieron con horror. —¡Derek!

Se negó a sentirse mal por eso, se negó. Había oído cada historia de sollozo bajo el sol; no iba a rendirse por eso. Además, no era como si no supiera cómo se sentía. —Lo siento por tu pérdida—, dijo con brusquedad. —Pero la respuesta sigue siendo no.

—¡Pero él no tiene a dónde ir! —Scott estalló.

Derek se frotó la cara con una mano. —Por el amor de Dios, Scott, no podemos ir por todos los lugares perdidos en el país solo porque les ves un brillo.

—Lo hiciste por Allison—, Scott respondió bruscamente. —E Isaac. Y...

Derek brilló sus ojos rojos. —Scott, vete.

Scott se quedó boquiabierto. —Pero Derek...

Derek dejó que sus ojos ardieran más brillantes. —Sal.

Scott cerró la boca y salió por la puerta con la mirada más traicionada que Derek había visto en su vida.

Esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró firmemente antes de volverse hacia Stiles. Para su crédito, Stiles no se veía ni olía particularmente nervioso por estar atrapado en un espacio pequeño con un hombre lobo alfa. Derek no podía decir si eso lo hacía valiente, estúpido o ambos.

Stiles se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceó sobre sus talones. —Entonces, ¿esta es la entrevista de trabajo?

Derek lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a su caja de dinero y sus libros. —Ya te di mi respuesta. Si lo necesitas, podríamos brindarte un poco de ayuda, pero tengo catorce personas y cambiaformas en este tren para atender, y no importa cuánto queramos, no podemos permitirnos otra mano en este momento.

—No quiero dinero—, dijo Stiles rápidamente. —Sólo un lugar para dormir y tres comidas al día. Eso es todo.

Derek miró eso, porque no pudo haber oído bien. Y sin embargo no era una mentira. —No quieres que te paguen.

—Bueno, no lo necesito particularmente. —Stiles se encogió de hombros, como si de repente se sintiera incómodo. —Solo necesito un lugar para dormir, eso es todo. Y trabajo que hacer.

Derek recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo desgarbado de Stiles. —No parece que puedas levantar media carpa, y mucho menos arrastrarla.

Esos ojos de whisky se llenaron de ira. —Oye, puede que no parezca mucho, pero hay más en esto, —hizo un gesto hacia sí mismo, —de lo que parece.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hay, —dijo Derek.

Atrapó el destello de miedo en la cara de Stiles antes de que se acomodara en una expresión ilegible, y Stiles se apartó de la mesa. —Eso no es, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy seguro de que lo eres—, dijo Derek, —pero no sé si tenemos un lugar para ti—. Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. —Voy a hablar con Laura, a ver si podemos conseguirte alguna cosa, pero eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Te puedes ver a ti mismo.

Volvió a sus libros y no miró el ruido frustrado que hizo Stiles. El niño recibiría el mensaje, Derek estaba seguro.

En cambio, escuchó un tintineo familiar y su corazón casi se detuvo.

Derek se puso de pie. —¡No lo toques!

Stiles lo miró boquiabierto, alejando lentamente su mano del dragón mecánico que dormía sobre la estantería de Derek. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Él? ¿Qué es?

Derek gruñó molesto y se acercó a Stiles y su dragón. —Ese es Temerario, y no lo toques. Está roto ahora mismo.

Stiles parpadeó, sus ojos se lanzaron entre Derek y el estante donde Temeraire estaba acurrucado. —¿Temerario? ¿Le has dado nombre a un dragón mecánico?

—Es mi mascota, por supuesto que le di nombre—, dijo Derek con irritación. —¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Tal vez podría ayudar—, dijo Stiles.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que estaba roto. Tal vez podría ayudarlo a arreglarlo.

Correcto. Derek no estaba dejando que alguien a quien había conocido hace cinco minutos pusiera una mano sobre su amado dragón. —No. Danny llegará a él pronto, y no te ofendas, pero no confío en ti con mi dragón.

La boca de Stiles se torció. —Soy bastante bueno con los mecánicos. Mi papá tenía un camión viejo que siguió funcionando durante cinco años más de lo que debería. Solo déjame echar un vistazo, ¿vale? Puedes sentarte allí y moverte sobre mi hombro todo el tiempo que quieras.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Temerario no es un camión.

Stiles rodó su cabeza entera. —Oh, Dios mío, amigo, estoy bien consciente. Ni siquiera lo tocaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek enarcó las cejas. —¿Quieres arreglar mi dragón ... sin tocarlo?

Stiles lo miró a los ojos, esta vez en desafío. —Si puedo, ¿me permites unirme al circo?

Derek vaciló. No fue una mala idea. Además, dudaba que Stiles pudiera hacerle algo a Temerario que Danny no pudiera arreglar. Y si pudiera arreglarlo, ese era el talento que Danny prácticamente mataría para tener gratis. —En período de prueba.

—La libertad condicional es buena—, dijo Stiles. —Puedo trabajar en periodo de prueba.

Derek recogió cuidadosamente Temerario y lo puso en el escritorio, dejando a un lado la caja de dinero y los libros para darle más espacio. Temerario tenía aproximadamente un metro de largo, la mitad de su cuerpo, la otra mitad de la cola, y sin contar las delicadas alas de metal dobladas sobre su espalda.

Derek se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo a su dragón. —Está bien. Arréglalo.

Stiles se acercó al escritorio y se agachó frente a Temerario, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración. —¿Te importaría levantar un poco sus alas?

—¿Así que vas a tener que tocarlo?

Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada. —Mira, no puedo ver con las alas en el camino, y necesito echar un vistazo.

Derek frunció el ceño, pero apartó suavemente las alas para que Stiles pudiera ver mejor a Temerario.

—Está bien, mueve sus alas unos veinte grados hacia adelante—, dijo Stiles.

Derek lo miró fijamente. —¿Veinte grados hacia adelante? ¿Qué tan lejos es eso?

Stiles levantó sus dedos a una pulgada de distancia. —Así de lejos.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Sabes, nuestro trato no cuenta si me haces moverlo.

—Claro que sí—. Stiles le sonrió. —Acabo de decir que no lo tocaría. Y mover sus alas hacia adelante y hacia atrás tres veces más.

—¿Necesito moverlos veinte grados?— Derek preguntó sarcásticamente.

La sonrisa de Stiles se volvió descarada. —Si te apetece.

Derek lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Stiles no se vio afectado.

Movió las alas como Stiles le había indicado, aunque Derek no tenía idea de por qué escuchaba al niño al respecto, y luego Temerario arrojó una pequeña bocanada de humo negro y levantó la cabeza, los engranajes tintinearon y los ojos se encendieron de amarillo con el fuego dentro su caldera.

Derek no podía creer lo que veía. —¿Qué demonios?

Stiles se enderezó y se limpió las manos con los pantalones remendados. —Te dije que podía hacerlo—. El guiño —Jefe.

Derek quería borrar la expresión de su rostro. Apuñaló a Stiles con un dedo. —Estás aquí en periodo de prueba. Cuatro semanas, solo hasta nuestro gran show en Santa Francesca.

Stiles asintió rápidamente. —Está bien. Cuatro semanas. Lo tengo.

No se perdió la forma en que el corazón de Stiles se aceleró al mencionar a Santa Francesca. Interesante. —Y luego—, Derek se encogió de hombros, —nos reevaluaremos.

Stiles siguió asintiendo. —Funciona para mí. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

Derek iba a lamentar esto. Él estaba seguro de eso. —Bien. Vete con Scott. Te preparará con un lugar para dormir esta noche. Mañana por la mañana nos empacar y estaremos en las pistas a las ocho. Estarás trabajando con Danny. Lo que él diga se hace, y no quiero escuchar ningún argumento al respecto.

—No hay argumentos aquí, señor. Lo prometo.

Derek se preguntó cuántas veces Stiles había hecho esa promesa antes, y cuántas veces había terminado discutiendo de todos modos. Después de una relación de diez minutos, estaba seguro de que Stiles no aceptaba un ‘no’ por respuesta. Incluso ahora, mientras estaba consintiendo, había un desafío en esos ojos color whisky, uno que le picaba en la nuca e hizo que Derek quisiera gruñir y luchar y levantarse y empujar a Stiles para ver qué tan lejos llegaría. Podía irse antes de que Stiles retrocediera..

Aplastó despiadadamente los pensamientos y agitó la mano hacia la puerta. —Vamos, ve a por Scott. Es probable que esté afuera, de todos modos.

Esta vez, Stiles volvió a la puerta y agarró el pestillo. —Gracias, Derek.

Derek gruñó. —Es el señor Hale para ti.

Las pálidas mejillas de Stiles se sonrojaron. —Sr. Hale, entonces.— Comenzó a deslizar la puerta para abrirla, luego se detuvo de nuevo. —Oye, ¿qué clase de nombre es Temerario, de todos modos?

No tenía intención de responder, pero por alguna razón, la boca de Derek se abrió por sí sola. —Era un dragón de las historias que solía leer cuando era un niño.

—Eh. —Por primera vez, la mirada dura y calculadora de Stiles cayó, y por una fracción de segundo, Derek vio lo suave y joven que era en realidad. —Gracias de nuevo, Sr. Hale. No se arrepentirá de esto, lo prometo.

Con eso, finalmente dejó el vagón, dejando a Derek solo con sus pensamientos una vez más, aunque considerablemente más preocupado de lo que había estado antes.

Se recostó en su silla y se frotó la frente. No necesitaba los poderes de presciencia de Lydia para decirle que era una mala idea. Stiles estaba escondiendo algo, él lo sabía.

Solo tenía que asegurarse de que nadie saliera lastimado cuando saliera ese secreto.

***

Derek se quedó dentro de su vagón por un tiempo después de que Scott y Stiles se fueron, haciendo un medio intento de terminar de contar el dinero. Necesitaba hacerlo antes de que volvieran a las vías, pero su atención estaba dispersa.

Debido a Stiles, debido a un chico que era demasiado joven y demasiado atractivo y demasiado inteligente y con demasiados secretos.

Alguien más llamó a su puerta, y Derek gimió. Bien podría rendirse; Dios sabía que no iba a hacer nada más esta noche.

La puerta se abrió una vez más, pero esta vez fueron Boyd y Laura, Laura con un plato de comida y Boyd haciendo malabarismos con tres tazas de la vieja locomotora de Danny, por su olor.

Laura dejó la comida en su escritorio y se dejó caer de nuevo en una de las pequeñas y destartaladas sillas que Derek mantenía en la oficina. —Entonces. Parece que Scott se encontró a sí mismo como un callejón sin salida.

Derek gruñó y se hundió en la comida, jamón frito con papas y un par de zanahorias de aspecto anémico. No había comido desde unas horas antes de la actuación; No es de extrañar que tuviera hambre.

Boyd dejó una taza frente a Derek, le dio la otra a Laura y tomó un sorbo de la suya. —Creo que Erica ya ha adoptado al nuevo niño.

—Genial.— Derek dejó de comer solo lo suficiente para tomar una copa, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la quemadura. —Eso es justo lo que necesito, que Erica se apegue.

—¿Por qué dijiste que sí? —Preguntó Laura. —Necesitamos otra mano, pero no tenemos el dinero para pagar en este momento.

Derek se encogió de hombros. —El chico dijo que trabajaría por comida y un lugar donde dormir. Y es inteligente. Danny podría usar su ayuda.

Laura resopló. —¿Y el hecho de que no quiera que le paguen no te molesta en absoluto?

—En realidad, me molesta mucho—, dijo Derek, —pero tiene un punto. No podemos permitirnos a nadie más, no hasta después del show en Santa Francesca, y ahí es cuando terminará su período de prueba. Si él trabaja bien, genial, si no, se va y encontramos a alguien más.

Laura torció la boca, un gesto que Derek reconoció como que estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no estoy feliz por eso. —El chico se siente como que está escondiendo algo.

Esa vez, Boyd resopló. —Por supuesto que lo hace. Piensa como éramos todos, cuando vinimos contigo.

Derek suspiró. Era lo suficientemente cierto. —Él no tiene a dónde ir. No estoy más feliz que tú, Laura, pero...

—¿Pero solo tenemos que sonreír y soportarlo y esperar que él no sea otro Matt? —Laura terminó por él.

Derek inclinó su cabeza en medio asentimiento. Era la mejor idea que tenía en este momento.

—Veremos si Danny comienza a coquetear con él—, dijo Boyd. —Debería darnos un buen adelanto si es un gilipollas.

—No, solo tenemos que ver si Jackson tolera a Danny coqueteando con él, —dijo Laura. —Esa es la verdadera prueba.

Derek se comió otro bocado de comida. Matt había sido otro niño que habían traído, aunque esa vez había sido a petición de Jackson y Danny. Tres semanas después, Matt se había ido, junto con la mitad del dinero en efectivo de sus cinco shows anteriores.

Ni Jackson ni Danny lo habían tomado terriblemente bien.

Derek negó con la cabeza y tomó otro trago. —Solo lo vigilaremos. Además, parece que Scott también está conectado.

Boyd cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con sus francamente impresionantes bíceps abultados. —Solo cuatro semanas antes de Santa Francesca. ¿Estás seguro de esto, Derek?

Demonios, Derek no estaba seguro de nada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que no hubiera tomado esta decisión debido al desafío que había visto en los ojos color whisky de Stiles, eso ponía sus pelos de punta y el resto de él decidió no retroceder.

No era así como un Alfa tomaba decisiones.

—Por supuesto—, dijo finalmente. —Y si nos roba, lo tiramos del tren.

—Lo tiramos por un barranco—, dijo Laura sombríamente.


End file.
